Server Rules
Read the rules and know them before joining. This is necessary to help avoid confusion/conflicts down the line as administrators may not always be forgiving. In general, use common sense and treat others how you would like to be treated. If you're unsure of something not mentioned here, adminhelp it. You can request for help by using the F1 key, through the Admin tab on the top right of your user interface, or through the top left Help menu. What to expect: A continuous roleplaying environment: RP is constant here. If you’re not a fan of long extended rounds and staying in character, you’ll probably have more fun elsewhere sadly. Given the nature of roleplaying, steps are taken to help ensure the atmosphere of it isn’t disrupted. Guideline links we use Our SOP and Corporate regulations. * Corporate Regulations * Standard Operating Procedure The guides can be found on Polaris, as Virgo is a mix of Polaris and its own code. * https://wiki.vore-station.net/Guides Some general terms: RP(role-play): To act and speak as if you are the character you're portraying. To role-play is as much about what not to say as what TO say. It means to keep your speech in the context of the setting in which your character exists. * IC - short for In-Character: If you are IC, that means you are pretending to be someone else (your character) rather than being your “Real” self. IC applies to all things that happen in-game, OOC knowledge applied in-game falls under meta-gaming, which is prohibited. * OOC - Out Of Character: A term used in role-play when a person wants to step outside of their character for a minute and speak as themselves. * Meta-gaming: To bring OOC knowledge in-game is referred to as Meta-gaming. Sometimes it can be difficult to keep things separate, but it is important to make every effort not to mix these things. Essentially crossing OOC knowledge into IC in-game or vice versa falls under meta-gaming. Several examples of meta-gaming (Which should be avoided): * IC in OOC: Revealing in-game knowledge to other players. Generally, if someone not playing can tell what's going on using OOC, it's IC in OOC. This is generally not a good thing. * OOC in IC: Virtually un-needed and disruptive in most cases, considering the players access to OOC and LOOC (local-out-of-character). * Ghosting: Conveying in-game knowledge to someone else who would normally be unable to know otherwise, for example telling a friend out of game the identity of the antagonist who murdered you. Don’t do this. * Power-gaming: Playing to win is generally frowned upon in a role-playing setting and should be taken elsewhere. Characters in-game would typically try to avoid pain or bodily harm pre-emptively, fighting armed gunmen bare-handed, etc. Alternatively players shouldn’t casually wear hardsuits/internals “on the off chance” that something bad like a breach will randomly occur. * Griefing: examples of this include; injuring or killing crew, bombing the station, uploading AI laws allowing the AI to murder people, or otherwise screwing over other players for no reason. Don’t do this. Exceptions are for antags obviously, but even then don't use it as an excuse to grief the place over. Ruleset These are the actual rules that you must follow in the server, not following these rules will result in punishment from the moderators and/or administrators of the server. If you see someone else breaking these rules, please adminhelp it. * Be 18 years of age or above: You agree to be at least 18 years old of age before joining the game. The Discord server is open to all as it is PG. * Offset mean characters with okay characters: Don't always play as a racist, dickish, etc character constantly. Or someone who constantly breaks the law or causes trouble. Try to offset such characters with ones that are at least neutral in personality. This is because playing such characters will make others believe that is how you are OOC and create bias. * Leave SSD(disconnected players) alone: Refrain from looting/harming SSD players or otherwise interacting with SSD players unless it is to drag them to either a bed in the dorms or cyrosleep/tram/teleporter. (Traitor objectives are an exception if it's to steal an item from them. Otherwise adminhelp it.) To identify if someone is AFK/SSD/disconnected players look for “He/She has a vacant stare..." when examining their characters. * Being a Toxic Player In General: It doesn't matter if everything you do in and out of character doesn't break any rules, if the staff as a general whole agree on removing you, they can and will. This applies across the community as a whole, examples(OOC, discord, deathchat, forums, etc). What to avoid - continuously harass/instigate/annoy or provoke enough people that the staff get tired of hearing complaints about it. * Suicide is generally not okay, ICly and OOCly. Killing yourself because you're bored and want to observe/switch characters is not allowed. If you have a good reason, adminhelp it beforehand. Otherwise move your character’s body to the dormitories/cyrosleep. (One Exception is for AI, you can wipe yourself / shutdown to spawn as someone else if you're an AI - You can do so using the Store-Core command) * No stupid names: Things like 'Baldie McBald' and other dumb meme names are not allowed. You will be asked to rename yourself if the name is considered inappropriate. * Subtles: Use subtle only in cases where it would make sense. That is, in cases where other crewmembers would not be able to see what you are doing to the other person in subtle range. Do not use subtle to whisper. * Do not enter/hack into/take from the following areas without a reasonable in character reason: Captain's Quarters, Armory, Bridge and the Vault. If you are unable to give a valid reasons to the admins you probably should not go ahead and do it. * Don't exploit bugs: If you find a bug, report it on the github or to the administrators. If it's already on the github, avoid using the exploit. * Cryo before SSDing or going Afk for more then 30 minutes as head: Avoid leaving the server or going afk more then 30 minutes without cryoing, if you really can't then Adminhelp that you gotta run before leaving. If you fail to follow that rule too often, you will get jobbanned. * Use English: If you’re unable to communicate well enough while out of character, this will result in a ban as you are unable to read the rules to the server. * Killing/injuring other crew: Avoid doing this even within IC reasons, in self-defense or even as an antagonist, do everything within your power to avoid unnecessary deaths. This is prohibited more so to avoid ruining the fun for other players. If you and another are consenting, adminhelp it beforehand for approval before killing or having some fight to the death. * No end of round grief: Just don't, people like a proper closure. This includes staff. * Respawning: If you respawn, you must not respawn as the same character if that character is still in the round (Example, you died or killed yourself, which you shouldn't even do in the first place). * Character Skills: Try to limit how many things your character is ICly able to do, example. Your engineer should probably not be proficient in surgery. There is a skill system you can use on character setup, as a guideline, your maximum skill should not go more than 'Above Average' in term of skill level. If it is you are to lower it down, this is to prevent Mary-Sue characters and whatnot. And to restrict a character that can do everything. Increasing your character's age allows them to have more points in to compensate for experience. * THE GATEWAY and Ship ''': Don't go into the gateway or go into bluespace with the ship at the start of the round for any reasons. You do not go into expeditions alone or anything, these are for PLANNED EXPEDITIONS only allowed by the Pathfinder, Captain or RD. There must be a minimum of 3 crew members going for the expedition (including the pathfinder/RD, so just 3 total.) * '''ERP: While it is allowed, you cannot mention or do any of it near any oocly non-consenting people. If you are caught ERPing ICly, you can be arrested for public indecency in the corporate regulations. So don't whine to us if you're caught ERPing outside of bolted dorms. When ERPing, you must keep your headset on and still do your job in the event of emergencies (Ex: Breaches, invasions, someone is about to die and you're the only medic, etc) * Vore: Since we use the v.o.r.e codebase, the game allows you to omnom things and other players. Do not ever use it on a non-consenting player, even if your objective is to kill them. And do not use it on SSD/dead players either unless their OOC information allows vore while afk. If you are fine with it happening randomly, it must be written on in your OOC information. * Baldies: If a crewmember is a human and bald after arriving on station. And said person is actively seen breaking one of the above rules / griefing. Administrators are allowed to do whatever they please to them. If you are a bald human that just joined and whine about admin abuse. We will point out you haven't read the rules and we will just laugh and keep going. * Do not ghost during IC intervention: It's a dick move and we don't appreciate it, neither does the player. Don't ghost when you are being arrested or to avoid being in jail. If you are permabrigged, adminhelp it beforehand. Bad Roleplay This is a rather vague one since it varies on one's perception of what is bad and not in terms of roleplay. But usually if you take actions that makes no sense for your character to make (IE: Randomly stabbing yourself with no explanation, or because you're bored OOC) is bad, and we will take action on you if you do it too often. Here other cases of bad roleplay to avoid. * Being completely dumb and incompetent as a hired crewmember: As you would probably not have been hired in that case. * Using netspeak in character and emojis: You can use those on PDA since they are a text medium however. * Characters that are good in everything (Like Mary-sues) are prohibited. Avoid metagaming Using knowledge that your own character wouldn't know is prohibited. And if your character leaves the station and you choose another character that is friends/etc of your first character. They do not know about events of the CURRENT ROUND. But might have been informed of what happened in previous rounds. - Here are other specifics metagame examples to avoid. * Metabias: Trying to go after a certain character because you know who the OOC player is, with negative intent. * Metagrudge: Wanting revenge on someone for something that happened in previous rounds using a character that would normally not know about it. Notes about Job bans There might be cases where your character gets fired from a position by CC or the Colony Director. In these cases, it is possible that you get job banned as a IC punishment from the staff. That does not mean you have broken any of the actual rules, but this is to prevent people who ha been 'fired' to just take the job immediately after. This is only for cases where you would be fired for longer than a day (like if only fired by the Director without CC knowing.)